


Intoxication(PWP)

by NaruseRyo



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 14:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16620647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaruseRyo/pseuds/NaruseRyo
Summary: 埃迪是不曾想过他和共生体的关系会演变成现在这个样子的。





	Intoxication(PWP)

**Author's Note:**

> 毒液这种设定不开车简直浪费资源！——写手如是说。
> 
> 一辆2k+车，名字随意取的。

一辆毒埃小破车罢辽。

 

埃迪是不曾想过他和共生体的关系会演变成现在这个样子的。

脑中昏沉一片，衣服已被黑色的触手尽数褪去，细小的分支在他的大腿上缓慢蔓延，时不时抚慰着已经挺立的性器，胸前的乳首也被黑色的粘液包裹，微微收紧的液体令他有种被吸吮的错觉，双手被共生体紧紧缠绕，黏在床头，粗长的舌头在他的口腔里肆虐，模仿着性交的动作进出——它对于人类的口腔来讲还是太大了，即使清楚地知道共生体不会伤害他，埃迪依旧不得不努力张大嘴唇，避免窒息。然而稀薄的空气依旧令他有些难受，他轻咬了共生体的舌头一口，于是Venom乖巧地放过了他的唇，开始舔舐埃迪的颈侧。细小的触手从腰部滑向背后，在后穴的部位戳刺试探，温柔且缓慢地扩张。

这可真是太糟糕了，埃迪想，我不仅因为一条寄生虫成了一个吃人的怪物，而且现在享受和寄生虫的做爱。

——我不是寄生虫，埃迪。  
共生体的头部从颈侧抬起，望向埃迪，露出尖利的牙齿，似是警告，却又将舌头伸向埃迪的唇，轻轻摩挲。

“你能放过我的大脑吗？”

——这恐怕有点难，因为那是“我们”的。  
——我不会做任何你不愿做的事，埃迪，我们是一体的。

“那你现在能放过我吗？”

回答是后穴猛然被填满的感受。埃迪闷哼一声，骂了句脏话，异物侵入的感觉十分奇怪，而且共生体还将那处变换成了人类性器的形状，大开大合地往后穴里撞，内部的层层褶皱被推挤，液体从二人交合的地方滴落。胀痛感其实并不好受，共生体清楚地知道埃迪的感受，它将舌头重新伸进埃迪的口中搅弄，以此来转移埃迪的注意力。微凉的舌头在口中肆虐，扫过上颚与牙龈，酥麻感逐渐蔓延，宿主只能无助地承受，未来得及咽下的唾液顺着嘴角滴落在床单上。

效果也是明显的，胀痛感被快感取代，抽插的速度逐渐加快，顶端送进深处，随着每一次的深入，研磨着敏感点。身体不自觉地随着抽插而律动，性器撞击着最深处，次次退至穴口，再一插到底，下体过电一般的快感沿着脊椎传到埃迪昏昏沉沉的大脑中，逐渐累积，他急喘一声，射了出来，大腿因急剧的快感而痉挛，收缩的后穴紧紧吸附住不断抽插的性器，然而共生体的动作却没有停下，次次顶弄敏感点，灭顶的快感让埃迪的眼泪止不住流下，挣扎着想要脱离掌控，奈何手腕被紧紧箍住，他几乎承受不了这种愉悦的刺激，颤抖着开口道：“Venom……停下！求你了，停下！”

舌头拭去埃迪的泪水，其实共生体爱极了宿主这时的模样——眉头微皱，失神的眼睛因为泪水蒙上一层水色。示弱的神情总是令它心情愉悦。于是它退出了宿主的后穴，黑色的液体包裹住埃迪赤裸的身体，带他去了浴室。

-  
埃迪本以为共生体确实放过了他。

温暖的水盖过胸口，健康的小麦色皮肤上现在一片红痕，那是共生体舌头的杰作，虽然Venom有意收起了倒刺，但是人类的皮肤对于外星生物体还是过于脆弱了点。共生体显然也没有治愈它的意图，它现在依旧附着在宿主的身体上，头部枕在埃迪的肩上，似乎也很享受泡澡的感觉。

“你这样我没有办法洗澡，Venom。”埃迪不得不出声提醒它，“如果你想尝一尝沐浴液的味道的话。”

——我可以帮你洗，埃迪。

“你还是省点心吧，Dude。”埃迪捧起一捧水，洗了把脸，“你连牙膏和洗面奶都还分不清呢。”

共生体像是有些不满，它绕着宿主的身体转了几圈，黑胶状物质缓慢盖住了埃迪的双眼。无视了埃迪抗议的声音，黑色的细小触手从胸膛滑到下腹，像是清洗的动作，又像是爱抚。

这可苦了埃迪，被蒙住双眼之后，其余感官更加灵敏，他能清楚地听到淅沥沥的水声，能够清楚地感受到共生体的舌头在肩胛骨处舔舐的触感，甚至能够清楚地感受到舌头上的倒刺带来的轻微刺痛。共生体的体温与宿主相同，于是在这一浴缸的热水中，微凉的长舌在裸露的皮肤上作乱，他不可避免地有些心慌，那是人类对于黑暗的本能反应，于是他伸手想要扯掉眼部的胶状物，却被共生体将手黏在了浴缸两侧。

视野一片昏暗，他感受到有什么东西在触碰他的乳首，他抖了一下，想要挣扎着躲开，但是更多的触手固定住了他的身体，使他只能承受来自共生体的“帮助”。 埃迪呼吸都重了起来，不用共生体提醒，他也知道自己又硬了。除了水声外，周围静的可怕，他只能听到自己激烈的心跳与粗重的呼吸声。

下身被拉高，在腹部作乱的触手逐渐合为一体，向后面探去。埃迪能清楚地感受到后面在被它一点点撑大，深入。他的喉咙发出了一声模糊的呻吟，湿软的触手在他的唇上滑过，然后撬开唇瓣，钻了进去。与此同时，共生体的舌头从肩部移到埃迪的锁骨处，在上面留下湿漉漉的痕迹，被蒙着双眼的宿主根本不知道，此时的共生体是以一种多么狂热而又迷醉的神态望着身下这个人类。

这是它的宿主。  
他们拥有彼此。

这个认知让毒液心生愉悦。它将埃迪的双腿分得更开，让触手更加深入他的体内，温暖而湿润的内壁紧紧吸附着侵入之物，呼吸般收缩着。对对方身体了如指掌，加快了动作，它迅速而又猛烈地撞击在那一点上，逼得埃迪不得不呻吟出声。温热的水随着触手的抽动往他身体里撞，埃迪现在完全没有了时间的概念，到底过了多久，他不知道，被锁住的双臂无力地锤在浴缸两侧，身体唯一有感觉的是他与共生体的结合处，轻微的痛感与剧烈的快感仿佛火焰一般席卷了全身，连水仿佛有了凉意。

身前的性器得不到抚慰，埃迪难耐地扭了扭身子，却被毒液缠得更紧，口中的触手仍然在肆无忌惮地掠夺着口中的津液，他断断续续出声道：“Venom...please...”  
恍惚间仿佛听到了共生体的一声轻笑，细小的触手分支沿着胯骨爬上，缓缓裹住埃迪的性器，温柔地吞吐，抚慰敏感处，体内的异物抽插的速度加快，随着它的大力抽送，埃迪突然紧绷了身体，嘶喊着射了出来。

-  
最后的最后，共生体终于如愿以偿地帮宿主洗了个澡，以接下来三天的巧克力为代价。

END


End file.
